The Invention relates to the field of animal waterers.
The Invention has particular application in the field of livestock farming, where it is useful to provide water to livestock in remote locations, in various climatic conditions and at all times, without requiring electricity, regular maintenance, large capital investment, large square area, nor supervision or activation by the farmer.
It is well-known in the art to use an apparatus or method to provide water and other fluids to domesticated animals. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,956, which is comprised of an apparatus for providing a fresh supply of water to small animals on a ground surface, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,221, a pet watering device with sensor Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,784, which describes a device for delivering fluid to livestock using a reservoir and gravity.
The use of pumps in combination with water storage tanks or wells has also been used for some time. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,707, which provides a livestock watering system comprised of an underground water storage tank with a pump means connecters for pumping water to the ground level, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,158, a method and apparatus involving a pump and piping network for raising water from a well and distributing the water at ground level. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,934, which discloses an animal waterer with drinking fountain and pump.
It is also known to use an animal waterer that is activated or operable by an animal. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,873 which provides for an animal operable watering valve connected to a water container and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,784, a method and means for circulating fluid to livestock involving a drinker actuated by the animal. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,221, which discloses a device and method for watering a pet involving a sensor that opens a valve when the pet is detected near the device.
It is an object of the Invention to overcome limitations in the prior art of water pumps and troughs that require electricity and/or human activation and supervision, without resorting to complex and expensive pumping mechanisms, sensors, valves and intricate piping to provide water to animals. The existing prior art inadequately addresses the need for an animal waterer that is relatively inexpensive, can be located in remote areas, does not require a large geographical area and does not require electricity, or human activation or supervision.
The Invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing water to animals, preferably livestock, at a watering location. The Invention has particular application (but is not thereby limited) in the field of cattle farming, where it is particularly beneficial to the farmer to have the ability to provide water to cattle at all hours, in remote watering locations and in various weather conditions, without requiring the presence of the farmer to monitor the water level or activate the pump to fill the trough, nor the need for electricity, large capital investment, large geographic area or ongoing maintenance.
In one aspect, the invention is an animal operable watering device for causing water to be pumped from a water source, the water source having a pumping system for delivering water to the watering device. The watering device comprises a trough having an inlet for inflow of water, and a hood for sheltering and protecting the trough and its contents; a drain back prevention mechanism located at the inlet of the trough for permitting one way flow from the inlet and preventing draining of water from the trough back into the water source; piping attached to the trough such that a first end of the piping is in communication with the inlet of the trough and a second end of the piping is connected to the pumping system, the piping having a drain hole located beneath the level of the drain back prevention mechanism for draining water from the piping back into the water source; and a pump actuator operatively attached to the trough for actuation by the nose of an animal, and communicating with the mechanical pumping system, whereby actuation operates the mechanical pumping system which causes water to flow through the drain back prevention mechanism to the trough from the trough inlet, thereby delivering water from the water source through the piping and into the trough while preventing the outflow of water from the trough to the water reservoir.
In one embodiment, the pump actuator includes a lever and acrylic plate, the lever mounted to the hood such that the lever can be reciprocated by an animal between a first position and a second position, operating the pumping system to deliver water from the water source to the trough through the drain back prevention mechanism. The pumping system associated with the water source may include a nitrile cup for reducing the pressure required by an animal to operate the lever.
In another aspect, the invention is a livestock watering apparatus for providing water to an animal at a watering location. The apparatus comprises: a water discharge device having a trough, an inlet for inflow of water, a drain back prevention mechanism for permitting one way flow of water into the trough through the inlet and preventing water from draining from the trough, and a hood mounted upon the trough for providing shelter and protection to the trough and its contents; a well having a water reservoir, a well cover, and a well shaft, the well shaft extending from the well reservoir towards the water discharge device; insulating means mounted within the well shaft and beneath the well cover for insulating the well from freezing temperatures; piping suspended within the well and through the well cover such that the first end of the piping is located proximal to the water reservoir and the second end of the piping is in communication with the water discharge device, the piping having a drain hole below the level of the drain back prevention mechanism for draining water from the piping into the water reservoir; a pumping system of the type that is operable by the reciprocation of a pumping rod, the pumping system attached to the first end of the piping such that the pumping system is in communication with the water reservoir and the pumping rod extends within the piping towards the water discharge device, the pumping system including a nitrile cup to reduce the friction associated with reciprocating the pumping rod and thereby decreasing the energy required to reciprocate the pumping rod; and a lever and acrylic plate operably attached to the water discharge device for operation by an animal between a first and second position, the lever operably connected to the pumping rod such that operation of the lever between said first and second positions reciprocates the pumping rod, thereby operating the pumping system and delivering water from the water source through the piping and the drain back prevention mechanism to the trough of the water discharge device.
The water reservoir of the present invention can be any water source from which water can be pumped to a watering location, and is preferably a natural aquifer, trenched dugout, or water tank. The well described in association with the present invention will therefore comprise the water reservoir (water source), and an associated shaft or culvert through which water may travel to the watering location.
The term pumping system as used herein is intended to mean a piston-type pump and pump housing, and also includes any associated intake piping and intake valve that may extend into the water reservoir.
The piping that delivers water from the pump to the water discharge device is of any type which can accomodate the flow of an appropriate amount of water for delivery to animals. In accordance with the invention, a drain hole is provided within the piping. The drain hole is intended to include the embodiments of a drain pipe or drain valve, or other known means of draining water from a portion of the pipe to prevent freezing. The drain hole should be located below the watering location, preferably at least 5 feet below the lid (which is approximately 3 feet below ground level). The preferred depth of the drain hole will vary considerably from region to region. A deeper location for the drain hole will necessitate an increased number of strokes to initiate water flow to the trough, however, in order to ensure that freezing of water within the pipe does not occur, the drain hole is located at least as deep as necessary to prevent freezing of water within the piping. The inventors have found that a depth of at least 3 feet below ground surface is optimal. The drain hole should be small enough such that draining occurs at a rate which is slower than the rate at which water can be pumped by an animal, or otherwise permits complete drainage of the pipe above the hole when the pump is not being operated.
These and other objects and advantages of the Invention are apparent in the following descriptions of the preferred embodiments of the Invention, which are not intended to limit in any way the scope or the claims of the Invention. In preferred embodiments of the present invention, particular improvements and advantages of the present invention include.
1)Optimized size, shape and weight of hood
to: allows installation without the use of heavy equipment,
eliminate corners that animals can rub on which could damage the facility; and
to prevent birds from perching on top and contaminating the water in the water discharge device.
2)The drain back prevention means makes the invention acceptable environmentally. Without it, the saliva of watering animals could drain back into the water source, contaminating the water in the well and possibly acquifers that would impact neighboring wells.
3)An insulation system to prevent freezing of the piping and the water in the well. Without this system, the device has proven to freeze up in harsh climates. This includes an insulation sleeve and lid in the culvert and insulation under the surrounding pad.
4)The drain means in one embodiment is a {fraction (7/64)} inch hole drilled into the piping 5 feet below the lid.
5)A two-position system for the pump actuator allows for a greater mechanical advantage for deeper wells.
6)Two sizes of pumping means have been developed to accommodate for deeper wells.
7)A nitrile cup has been incorporated in the pumping system which creates less drag, thus requiring less pressure by the animal to do the pumping. This cup will also last much longer than a leather cup in the pumping system.
8)The recommendation of a cement pad surrounding the culvert, incorporating a frost barrier between the culvert and the cement pad, is another environmental consideration to prevent contamination of the water source.
9) Where a large number of animals require it, two or more pumping units are assembled on one lid.